Half
by iRaWRaLOHa
Summary: An inspection happens at the Robinson Mansion, but they have to sleep in the woods for a night, but there s lions. WHat happens if the youngest kids wander off and be attacked by lions? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Half

It was a weekend, and the Robinson family was relaxing. Anya and Wilbur were born 2 years ago. Cornelius was working on a new invention, until Carl came in. " Sir, heres a message for you." Carl said bowing.

" Thank you Carl." Cornelius said taking the letter. Once he opened it and read it. He thought about it. Carl asked him, " Whats wrong?" Carl asked the famous inventor. Cornelius looked up, and finally said, "We have to go to the woods for a couple of days." He answered.

" Whats wrong with that?" Carl asked.

"I just remembered that theres lions in the woods." He reminded the robot. He looked at him remembering telling the family. Suddenly, young Anya and Wilbur burst through the door to their father.

" Daddy, come play with us." Anya said.

" Yeah, please. You always work. You deserve a break." Wilbur said agreeing with his older twin sister. He thought about it and said, " Alright, in a few minutes." He said.

" No, now daddy." They both said. Cornelius smiled, "Of course!" and he picked them up in his arms. " WWWEEEEE!" they both say as they were being twirled around. Then, he set them down on the ground. Cornelius remembered the letter and asked his kids, " Hey, wheres mommy?" he asks. They smile at him. " Shes in the music room practicing with her band." Anya said. " Thanks sweetie." He said giving them a kiss on their foreheads. In the music room, Franny was conducting her band of frogs , like always. " Hey." She greets her husband. He smiles at his beautiful wife. " Franny, I need to talk to you." He says seriously. She nods, " Keep singing Frankie." She instructs. " Yeah honey?" she asks him.

" We have to clear out of the house tomorrow. A company says they have to inspect each house in Todayland if theres a radiation or infectious diseases." He explained. Franny looked worried.

"But, theres lions in the woods. What if they come and drag the kids away?" she asks scared. He pulled her in a comforting hug to comfort her. She buried her head in his chest. " Please protect them." She says. " I promise." He swears. As soon as dinner comes, Cornelius calls everyones attention. " I have a very important announcement to make." He started. Everyone had their eyes on him. " Tomorrow, we have to evacuate the house and sleep in the woods until they finish. They have to inspect if we have any radiations or infectious diseases. But, you all know whats in the woods." Cornelius announces.

" Whats in the woods?" 5year olds, Tallulah, Laszlo, and 2year olds, Anya and Wilbur asked at the same time. He sighs, "I dont want to tell you four, because if we tell you, youll be scared. And I dont want to scare you four." He explains. " Tell us! Were not little kids!" they all protest. " Alright, alright. Ill tell you whats in the woods. Its lions." He tells them. They all smile, and say, "Cool!" The adults look at the children as if they were crazy. When it was time for bed, Franny asked her husband, " Why did you tell them? You could scare them." She said worried about her children. Franny and Cornelius sat on their bed. He put his arm around her, and Franny leaned on him. " Itll be alright, Fran. Ill protect you and the kids. Dont worry." He said.

The next day…

Everyone packed a few extra things for an emergency. Every adult was worried. They were talking to each other while Tallulah, Laszlo, Anya, and Wilbur were talking about how exciting it would be. Franny, Cornelius, Fritz, and Petunia looked at their kids. "I dont even think its safe." Fritz said.

" You think!?" Petunia yelled. " We all should keep an eye on them. If we dont, they could wander off and be lost." Franny replied. Everyone agreed to keep a watchful eye on the kids. A few hours later, they were in the woods setting up for that night. " Now remember kids, stay close to any of us. Dont wander off on yourselves. Alright?" Franny instructed. They nodded. But, while everyone was setting up their tents, Tallulah, Laszlo, Anya, and Wilbur forgot about their warning, and headed in the jungle. The four of them were so carried away at the nature around them, they didnt realize how far they traveled.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost

"Guys, dont you think we should head back?" Tallulah asked scared. Laszlo just smirked. " Sis, the directions that way if we want to go home." Laszlo said pointing his finger from where they came from.  
" Yeah, but were just kids. Remember, theres lions here?" she asked. Anya and Wilbur watched as their cousins were arguing. Then, a loud growl stopped the argument. " W-what was t-that?" Laszlo asked. " You dont think its a…" Wilbur said. They look at each other and yelled, "RUN!" The kids ran as fast as they could to get away from the lions. But as soon as they turned their heads, they didnt see one, they saw four! Each lion chased a child. " Guys! Lets go in the hole in that tree!" Anya suggested. Luckily, the hole was big enough for the four children. " Stay back!" Laszlo said. The lion tried to use his claw to pull them out. When the lion left they thought it was gone for sure. But they were wrong.

" Is it gone?" Anya asked.

" Im pretty sure lets go." Tallulah said pushing the 2 year olds first. But, when they stepped out, the two lions plunged at them. " AAAAHHHH! Help me! Someone help me! PLEASE!" they both yelled as the lions were nibbling on their arms and legs. When they left, Tallulah and Laszlo thought they left. But the same thing happened to them. They shrieked and called for help as loud as they could. Robinsons… Franny, Cornelius, Fritz, Petunia and the rest of the family were looking for the kids. " Ugh. How could we forget keeping an eye on the kids?" Franny asked frustrated. " We made it clear that we would keep an eye on them."

Tallulah, Laszlo, Anya, and Wilbur…

As the lions finished eating portions on their bodies,( A.N. They ate only parts of their bodies. Their arms and legs. I know, its sad. But, you just have to keep reading.) they left the children weeping and bleeding on the ground. Carefully, they try to stand up, when they steady themselves, all of them look at whats been eaten. " Im ruined." Anya said sadly, as she began to weep.

" I just hope we can find the family." Tallulah said hopefully. Their clothes were torn and ripped from the lions claws. They sit down on rocks.

" Cmon, lets go find the family." Wilbur suggested. They look at him, " Are you crazy?! Like this? No way! Besides, I dont think well make it," Anya said worried. " But, if we try now, we might be able to make it."

" Alright then, lets go. Its better than wasting time here." Laszlo said agreeing with Anya. Slowly, they begin to stand up. " Itll might almost be dark soon. Wed better hurry." Anya said. Laszlo looked at Anya, " How do you know about time?" Laszlo asked. She looked back at him, " Daddy taught me." Anya answered. He shrugged. Together, they try to walk as much as they can. Then, they hear worried voices, coming straight north. " Could that be the family?" Wilbur asked. They looked at each other hoping it would be them. " Hello? Whos there?" Laszlo asked. " Laszlo? Tallulah? Anya? Wilbur? Is that you?" they hear a voice. " Yes, its us!" they yell. "Theyre back." They hear another voice. It took them a few minutes to realize that it was Franny and Cornelius voices. The kids run as fast as they could to the adults. Once Franny and Cornelius saw the weak children, Franny asked, " What happened to you?" she asked in horror. By that time, the family came where Franny and Cornelius stood. " Where are you? You were supposed to…" Petunia yelled but didnt get to finish her sentence as soon as she saw Tallulah and Laszlo. " We have to get you four to the hospital." Carl said. " Carl, were fine. Itll be ok." Anya said weakly. But suddenly they collapse into their parents arms. " Anya! Wilbur!" Franny and Cornelius scream.  
" Tallulah! Laszlo!" Fritz and Petunia yell. Carl quickly called an ambulance. Once they got there, the parents had blood all over their arms. "We have four kids, bleeding. In section 29. Repeat section 29. Roger." One ambulance worker said. They rushed the dying kids to the hospital. When everyone was waiting in the waiting room, Franny was watching the nurse talking to the doctor. She shook her head frustrated. A teardrop fell down Frannys face.


	3. Chapter 3

Pack up the holes

Doctor Rei stepped out of the emergency room. Franny rushed to him followed by Cornelius, "Please, are the kids going to be alright?" she asked. He smiled kindly. "Yes, your children are fine. Its just that, their wounds will leave some scars. Theyre wounds are wrapped to keep germs from entering the body. You and the parents of, Tallulah and Laszlo may see them." He explained.

" Fritz, Petunia." Cornelius called. They stand up immediately. " We can see them." Franny said.

" Good, because I want to ask them a few questions." Fritz said. They turn around and step into their hospital room. When Franny, Cornelius, Fritz, and Petunia enter, they see them communicating.( A.N. I dont know what that communicating word is called, but only twins understand it.) They were giggling. As soon as their parents come in, they look at them and smile.

" Hi." They greet. They smile at their children sadly at what happened to them. Anya and Wilbur shared a bed, Tallulah and Laszlo shared a bed. Franny and Cornelius sat beside Anya, and Fritz and Petunia sat beside Laszlo.

" What were you four doing in the woods?" Cornelius asked concerned. Their smiles disappear. " We didnt mean to daddy. We just forgot about your warning and thought about going for a walk, but since everyone was busy, we just went by ourselves." Anya said.

"And what exactly happened to you?" Franny asked. They start shaking uncontrollably. Franny and Cornelius place their hands on them. In a few moments, they calm down.

" While we were walking, all of us didnt know how far we walked. Then we heard loud growls. Quickly, we ran to the hole in the tree. When we thought it was gone, Anya and I stepped out, and the lions attacked us. We tried to scream for help, but Laszlo and Tallulah stood there helplessly. Then, when they stepped out they were attacked by lions. And thats how we got hurt." Wilbur explained.

"You were attacked by those lions? Four of you should have stayed with us." Franny said. They look down sadly. Then theres a knock at the door. It was Doctor Rei, " Im sorry to interrupt, but I must talk to you." He said. Franny, Cornelius, Fritz, and Petunia stand up, and walk over to where he was standing.

" Yes?" Fritz asked. He had a happy expression on his face. " Your children will be fine. In a few days, their skin will be able to grow. But, it will leave some scars." He says. He leaves the room leaving Franny, Cornelius, Fritz, and Petunia with their children. They rush by them, "Your going to be alright." Cornelius said to his children. " Yes! Because my body, hurts." Wilbur said. They all laugh.

The next day…

Anya, Wilbur, Tallulah, and Laszlo were free to go. " Ahh. It feels good now. Were going home." Laszlo said.

" Yeah, I know. We can finally do something. It was boring there, staying in bed." Tallulah said agreeing with her brother.

Robinson Mansion…

As soon as they arrived in the house, the family rushed to the kids. " What happened!?" everyone asked at the same time. So, they had to explain their story to the family.

The End.

A.N. I got this idea from, The Clan of the Cavebear. All I did was just change some of it.


End file.
